implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchy of Lancashire and Westmoreland (1962: The Apocalypse)
History Doomsday Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. Politics Elections are by the FPTP method, except for mayoral votes, which use the STV system. Elections were held every 5 years after 1981 (or 1982 for town mayors). 36 people are elected to the national parliamentary, but the head of state has an ex- judge appointed to the house as well. The 2011 Parliamentary elections #Whitehaven- Conservative #Carlisle- Labour #Chorley and the Rubble Estuary- Conservative #Lytham St. Annes- Conservative #Lancaster district- Conservative #Lancaster city- Conservative #Fullwood and the mid-Ribble Valley- Conservative #Northwitch and Knutsford- Conservative #Fleetwood and Poulton-le-Fylde- Conservative #The Fylde- Labour #Preston East- Labour #Preston West- Labour #Pendle- Labour #Burnley- Labour #Blackpool and Cleveleys- Labour #Blackburn- Labour #Hyndburn- Labour #Wiggan- Labour #Warrington and Runcorn- Conservative #Ellesmere and the Wirral Peninsular- Conservative #St. Helens, Ranford and Skelmisdale- Labour #Morcambe and Haysham- Independent #Kendal-shire- Independent #Penrith-shire- Independent #Windermere-shire- Independent #Clithero- Independent #Southport and Omsk- Liberal Democratic #Wyre Valley- Conservative #Far South- Liberal Democratic 'Borough council 2010 elections' #Chorley and the Ribble Estury- Labour/Conservative coalition #Carlisle-shire- Labour/Conservative coalition #Lancaster- Conservative #Fullwood and the mid-Ribble Valley- Conservative #Northwitch-Knutsford- Conservative #The Fylde- Labour #Preston City- Labour #Pendle and Burnley- Labour #Blackpool, Lytham St. Annes and Cleveleys- Labour #Blackburn and Hyndburn- Labour #Wiggan, Warrington and Runcorn- Labour/Conservative coalition #Ellesmere and the Wirral Peninsular- Labour/Conservative coalition #Kendal-shire- Independent #Penrith-shire- Independent #Windermere-shire- Independent #Clithero- Independent #Southport and Omsk- Liberal Democratic #Wyre Valley- Labour/Conservative coalition #Fleetwood and Poulton-le-Fylde- Labour/Conservative coalition #St. Helens, Ranford and Skelmisdale- Independent #Morcambe and Haysham- Independent #Far South- Liberal Democratic 'The 2012 mayoral elections' Military It is a volenteer force of 7,500. The armed forces discontinued the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1986. The armed forces are a volunteer force of 7,500. Army The army comprises of the pre war Lancashire Fusiliers, Loyal Regiment (North Lancashire), and The Lancashire Regiment (the Prince of Wales's Volunteers). 'Weapons' #Side-arm Colt 45 #Rifles Lee Enfield #Sub-Machine guns Thompson #Colt 45 pistol #Canon de 75 modèle 1897 #Canon de 75 modèle 1912 Schneider #The 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art (7.7 cm FK 96 n.A.) #Ordnance QF 18 pounder #Ordnance QF 25 pounder #BL 4.5 inch Medium Field Gun #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) 'Vehicles' # 6x Chevrolet RD 4x2 trucks? (2 are known to be in storage) # 4x T17E1 Staghound armoured Cars # 2x Leopard 1 Tanks # 2 x Humber armoured cars # 4x Centurion tanks (2 are known to be in storage) # 1x Ferret armoured car # 5x AEC Matador 4 x 4 medium artillery tractors 'Navy' They have 3 oil and 1 alcohol driven patrol boats. Air force 3 Supermarine Mk XIV Spitfires, 2 Westland Lysander light aircraft, 2 cargo planes, 3 medium helicopters and 2 light helicopters. The 2 other Supermarine Mk XIV Spitfires and a light helicopter are in storage and are used for spare parts. Economy Wind and Water Power 'Bio-fuel' 'Coal and hydrogenated coal oil' 'Agriculture' 'Manufacturing'